mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
PXL
PXL is an adventure in a world where people are made out of pixels. Our unnamed protagonist popped out of nothingness, just like everyone else. The currency is OLJINS. Mechanics Pixels, Items and Equips *PIXELS are the main component of people. They can be grown out of thin air at the cost of physical EXERTION (a social faux pas), but you can also buy/get them from someone. It is to be noted that while you may see your own pixels, you cannot see anything else unless you form a CORNER shape which allows 90° vision, or get an eye. *EQUIPS can be added onto a pixel, upgrading it. The most basic equip is the EYE which allows for 180° vision. You may not add two equips on the same pixel. There is a great variety of equips, such as the speaker, the backpack, the attractor, teeth, etc... You may transfer equips to someone. *ITEMS are physical objects (unlike EQUIPS, which are just an upgrade and thus have no physical form to speak of), which must be pushed around, lugged, or kept in a backpack if you want to hold on on one. We have only seen two varieties of ITEMS: :-FRUIT, which may boost your stats temporally or something. :-ELEMENTAL ORBS of various powers, which will be expanded on in another part. Movement, Vision, and Speaking. *MOVEMENT of your pixels may be achieved in only two manners (for now?): **-Wiggling. The most basic form of movement, even "high-level" NPCs use it (for instance, the SLEEPSMITH). **-A repeller/attractor EQUIP combo, which create some weird zero-G phenomenon, allowing you to rocket your way in the world. *VISION, as said earlier, is limited to your own pixels until you: **-Form a corner shape for 90° vision **-Get an EYE for 180° vision. Having two eyes gives 360° vision. It is of note that in BACKPACKS and SPECIAL LOCATIONS (i.e. a dungeon), your vision turns automatically to 360° vision mode, and you can see through walls. *SPEAKING is achieved with a SPEAKER EQUIP. In fact, you are mute without a speaker and must resort to body language if you do not have one. Combat Mechanics Damaging opponents is achieved by using your pixels to lethal ends for your opponent. How much punishment one can take before dieing is unknown at the moment. For combat moves, you may either: *-Move one pixel at the cost of one staying put. *-Move two pixels in opposite directions. This allows for a quite good variety of attacks. It may also be possible to use MAGIC in combat, but everything about magic is quite unclear at the moment. Magic, Orbs and Imbuing Pixels It is known that a pixel can be imbued with an orb of a given element by completing a series of challenges related to a mental characteristic associated with said element. Any more details, such as how imbued pixels function, are currently unknown. Death When you die, you pop back at your "birth point", or the place you became existent, with no equips or items and half your pixels, much like a regular RPG. Pixel List Plot -insert plot here- Characters *You *Shopkeeper *Smiths *Questgivers Tropes *Blank Slate *That NOUN Looks IMPORTANT Category:Adventures